


Five Times Lily Evans Said No

by Elvendork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Five Times, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and one time she said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Lily Evans Said No

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and no profit is being made.  
>  Inspired by Snow Patrol's "Just Say Yes". All parts 100 words - the "+1" may one day be expanded.**

1.

James Potter didn't make the best of first impressions, so it was no surprise that Lily made a point of avoiding him whenever she could.

After five minutes in the same train compartment as him, she had already decided he was an arrogant bully, and not someone she was going to waste any time speaking to.

After three years in the same house, her initial conclusions had only been confirmed. The first time her asked her out it was for a prank – she could hear Sirius Black sniggering loudly in the background.

When she refused him the giggles only intensified.

* * *

2.

He did not ask her out again until a year later. The Valentine's Hogsmead weekend was coming up, and she had already made plans with Severus – not that it would have made any difference if she hadn't.

She would not go out with James Potter even if you paid her. She told him so, and he merely shrugged and winked at her, saying that if she changed her mind she knew where to find him, before sauntering back to his friends.

Lily rolled her eyes irritably, knowing that no matter what happened she would _never_ change her mind about him.

* * *

3.

She wouldn't have done it if she hadn't been fighting with Severus. In hindsight she didn't think James actually _knew_ they had quarrelled, but he had deserved it all the same. In all honesty it was something she had wanted to do for a long time.

She was tired. She was stressed. He was _there_ , and that was almost enough in itself.

Still, if he had just kept his mouth shut she probably wouldn't have done it.

'Aww, come on Evans...' he whined.

She had had enough. She slapped him.

He didn't try to follow her when she stalked off.

* * *

4.

Lily wasn't sure James was entirely responsible this time – not _completely_. She blamed the post Quidditch Cup euphoria, coupled with the copious amounts of Firewhiskey she had seen him downing.

If she could have figured out where he was getting it from, she would have confiscated it. She was a Prefect after all.

Nevertheless she found herself grinning and cheering along with the rest of her house. Professor McGonagall would probably intervene soon but just for now...it couldn't hurt, could it?

He was on the shoulders of his ecstatic teammates when he spotted her,

'Hey, Evans –' he shouted,

'No.'

* * *

5.

It had been so long since James last asker her out that Lily was beginning to think he had given up for good.

It wasn't that the realisation _disappointed_ her, she told herself. It was just that it didn't feel quite, well, _right_ – like an essential part of her life at Hogwarts had simply vanished. Like replacing an old broom, she reasoned; the new one was _better_ , but the old one was comfortable. Familiar.

It wasn't _relief_ she felt when he slipped the note onto her desk, and it certainly wasn't guilt when she threw it in the bin unopened.

* * *

+1.

The note was the last time James ever asked Lily for a date. Lily keeps thinking about it now, wondering what exactly it said, then dismissing the thought...yes, they've been spending a lot of time together, but that's only because they have to, as Head Boy and Girl...if they speak more now between duties it's only out of convenience...if James seems so much more mature – well then it's just a relief he's finally grown up isn't it?

Still, when he invites her to the kitchens for chocolate cake after patrols, they both know her _yes_ means much more than that.


End file.
